The Patient
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Sherlock AU. John is a doctor and Sherlock is his patient in a coma. Written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx. Oneshot.


"How is the patient today, Mary?" John inquired as he walked into the ward.

"No different than he was the day before." Mary answered, checking the patient's vitals. "He's shown no brain activity."

John sighed. "Well, I've got something for him." He held up a book. "I thought this might help." He smiled sheepishly.

Mary smiled, shaking her head lightly. "Oh, John, you know he can't hear you. What's the point in reading to him?"

John shrugged. "It's worth a shot." He mumbled.

Mary chuckled. "Well if you think it will help."

"I do." John replied stubbornly before entering his patient's room. The room was stark white, the smell of cleaning chemicals mixed with fresh hospital blankets. Laying on the bed was a curly haired, thin man who went by the name of Sherlock Holmes. He laid there, unmoving, the monotone beep of heart monitors the only sound breaking the silence and the one sign to show the man was still alive. "Hello, Sherlock." John whispered. He was met with only the steady breathing of the other man. "I brought you a book you might enjoy." John continued, sitting in the chair next to Sherlock's bed. For a second, John could've sworn the heart monitor's line sped up a bit, but he deemed it as simply his imagination. John opened the book. "The Reichenbach Fall." He spoke. While he read the story, unbeknownst to John, Sherlock listened to the words in his comatose state, forming the story and making it come together in his head.

~Johnlock~

John read for a few hours before he had to go. He shut the book and stood. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sherlock." He murmured, unable to help the twitch in his fingers that made him stroke the other man's cheek before he left. as John left, shutting the door behind him, the heart monitor sped up, if only for a few beats.

~Johnlock~

The next day was much of the same. John arrived and went to go have the usual heartening talk with Mary about the taller man's condition. "John!" She called. "You'll never believe what happened!"

He frowned and went to her side. "What is it?"

"It's strange, John. Ever since yesterday, the patient's heart rate and brainwaves have picked up! It's remarkable!" The nurse exclaimed excitedly.

John's mouth turned to a smile. "Really?"

"Yes!" She bit her lip slightly. "It's crazy but . . . It's almost as if you reading to him is helping."

John gave a smirk. "Oh?"

"Yes." Mary nodded. "He's never shown these signs before."

"Well then, let's have some more, shall we?" John murmured, entering Sherlock's room. As soon as he did, the comatose man's heart rate and brainwave activity picked up while he breathed steadily, as if he was greeting the good doctor. John beamed. "Sherlock, this is brilliant." He breathed in a soft murmur. He sat down, beginning to read. With each sentence, Sherlock's brainwaves and heart rate picked up more, the monitor beeping steadily. The door opened, causing John to suddenly stop.

"Hello, doctor." Mycroft greeted. "How is my brother?"

"He's doing very well. His brainwave activity has picked up at an incredible rate." John informed him.

"Excellent. I'll leave you to it then." Mycroft murmured, moving to leave.

"Don't you want to visit with him?" John asked, a little surprised by the hasty exit.

"Afraid I can't. I have an important meeting."

"I see." John nodded. "I understand." After Mycroft left, John returned to sit by the comatose man, taking his hand in his own. "You must be lonely." A few rapid beeps gave the response. "Don't worry though. I'm here for you." John emphasized the point by giving Sherlock's hand a light squeeze. With the action, the heart monitor sped up considerably. John smiled, rubbing his thumb against Sherlock's skin. "And when you wake up, I'll be here for you.' Sherlock's monitor sped up even more. John moved the curly locks off the man's forehead, leaning in and kissing it sweetly. That was what broke the spell. Sherlock's clear blue eyes flew open as he gasped. John took a sharp inhale of surprise before breathing out. "Sherlock, you're awake . . ."

Sherlock's eyes roamed John's face with soft eyes. "John . . ." He whispered. "You . . . you look better than what I imagined." He murmured softly.

John blushed in surprise. "Thank you . . ."

"I . . ." Sherlock licked his lips.

"What is it, Sherlock/" John asked, leaning in.

"I love you . . ." The taller man blushed.

John blinked before smiling. "I love you too."

"R-really?"

"Yeah." John chuckled.

"But you know nothing of me."

"That doesn't mean I can't love you."

"But -"

"How do you know you love me when you know nothing about me?"

"I know your voice." Sherlock murmured. "And your touch."

"I know the sound of your breathing while you sleep and the melodic way your heart beats."

"How does that say anything/"

"Well . . ." John thought for a second. "I'm not sure . . . I think I always knew I loved you . . . It just took me meeting you to realize it."

"Oh."

John blushed. "Sorry, that sounds stupid . . ."

"No, it's sweet." Sherlock smiled and John beamed, taking Sherlock's hand, kissing the knuckle sweetly. The other man's breath hitched. "John . . ."

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"I . . ." John looked at him with curiousity. "Thank you."

John smiled. "There's no need to thank me."

"But -"

"I didn't do anything really. You were the one who had the strength to wake up. I just helped a little." John gave Sherlock's nose a quick kiss.

"You gave me a reason to fight."

"Well I suppose." John muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose if I gave you the reason to fight, I'll have to stay with you always so this never happens again." John smiled.

"Yes, please."

"Very well then." John pressed their foreheads together, causing the other to smile shyly. "You're so cute."

Sherlock flushed. "No -" John silenced him with a deep kiss, which the other melted into.

John pulled away slightly. "Yes, you are."

"John -"

"Yes, my love?"

"I . . ."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sherlock bit his lip. "Can we . . .?"

John flushed. "O-oh! Y-yes, of course!" Sherlock tilted his head. "We can do whatever you want, Sherlock."

Sherlock chuckled. "Let's just go home first."

"Of course." John smiled shyly.

"Today?"

"If you want." John offered Sherlock his hand. "I can get the paperwork done and you can go home." The other nodded eagerly, causing the doctor to smile. "Let's go, Sherlock. Together."

Sherlock nodded. "Together."

John helped Sherlock to his feet, steadying him. "I'm sure everyone will be so happy that you're finally awake."

"Everyone?"

"Your family of course!" John smiled before scratching his head. "And, uh, if you like, you could meet mine too."

Sherlock tilted his head. "Who is my family?"

"Your brother." John's eyebrows creased. "Don't you remember him?"

Sherlock frowned. "A little."

"I'm sure he'll be elated to hear that you're awake now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"How, John?"

"Because he's your family and no matter what, family looks out for each other." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"John?"

"Yes?'

"Can we visit him?"

"Yes, of course." John nodded.

"Can we go now?"

"If that's what you want." John smiled warmly at Sherlock.

"Yes, please."

John blushed, thinking of just how cute and polite Sherlock was. "Let's go then." Sherlock smiled and took his hand. The doctor took his once patient's hand, giving it a light squeeze as he lead him out of the hospital and back into the world.


End file.
